A New Adventure
by Sailor Stella
Summary: This one takes place after Stella and Jessi have returned to Crystal Toyko. Plus all the new people are based off my friends. (and name for them too)
1. Default Chapter

A New Adventure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(In this story we are home)  
  
  
  
I will be using color in this story;  
  
Sailor Jupiter: green  
  
Sailor Mercury: blue  
  
Sailor Mars: red  
  
Sailor Venus: yellow  
  
Sailor Saturn: purple  
  
Tuxedo Jessi: red  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon: pink  
  
Sailor Kitty: dark blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm finally home. Home. I just love saying that word.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's going on that the Queen needs us?" I asked as I ran next to Jessi.  
  
  
  
Jessi is my human. I am a cat. We were on our way to the throne room.  
  
  
  
"We'll see when we get there." Jessi replied.  
  
We ran to the doorway and than stopped. I looked around. The Scouts were there. (Inner and Outer Scouts). Their families were there too. (Their kids). My parents were there too. My sister was also there. The King and the Queen. Serena and Darien and their daughter, Rinie.  
  
  
  
"We have come today to give five girls their powers. Sarah is Sailor Mercury. Jania will be Sailor Jupiter. Julie is Sailor Mars. Echo is Sailor Venus. And Rinie is Sailor Chibi Moon." Serena said as their mom's came forward with wands. They gave them to their daughters. The daughters held them up and shouted,  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And we can't forget two other people. Stella and Jessi." Serena said.  
  
"Rose Power Make Up!" Jessi yelled. Her outfit was different this time. She didn't have a hat and she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.  
  
"Sailor Kitty Make Up!" I yelled and than I was a human.  
  
  
  
"The Future Scouts!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the past.  
  
  
  
A girl's memories were coming back. She was thinking about weeks before. She was in her room cleaning.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" She asked herself.  
  
She was holding a locket with a black star on the front of it. A black light went up around her. Memories flooded back to her. She held the locket in the air and yelled, "Evil Power!"  
  
"Time to go see Tuxedo Jessi." She said as she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look out below!" Rinie yelled as she jumped into the pool.  
  
"Hey!" Jania yelled as water splashed her.  
  
  
  
We were at a pool that was all ours. Well I was not in the pool. I was watching them. I looked around. Julie and her twin brother, Todd, were ducking each other. Rinie and Jania were jumping in. Jessi and Sarah were talking. About school again from the looks of it. Echo was sunning herself. My sister, Diana, was with her. All of a sudden I was in the pool. I could swim. I saw that it was Todd who threw me in. he helped me out as everyone laugh. Todd and Julie stopped.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Rinie asked looking at one than the other.  
  
"Todd did you feel it too?" Julie asked her twin.  
  
  
  
Todd nodded, turned and ran toward the palace. We followed him. We were about maybe two blocks away from the palace when a monster appeared in front of us.  
  
  
  
"What is that?" Rinie asked coming to a stop.  
  
"I thought the Crystal's power kept them out?" Jania asked Sarah who had her computer out.  
  
"It does, but something is wrong." Sarah said at the same time as the twins.  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!"  
  
  
  
I looked at Jessi she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Rose Power Make Up!"  
  
"Sailor Kitty Power!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jupiter! You and Tuxedo Jessi and Sailor Kitty go with Todd to the palace." Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
  
  
  
We nodded and took off toward the palace.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Ready Scouts?" Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
  
"Yup!" They said.  
  
"Stop right there. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon. On behalf of the new moon I'll punish you!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
  
"I will freeze you! I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury said.  
  
"I'll burn you to toast. Sailor Mars."  
  
"I'll hurt you. I'm Sailor Venus!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile we had reached to palace. The Outer Scouts were there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neptune! Pluto! Uranus! Saturn! What is going on here." Jupiter asked.  
  
"Where is Small Lady?" Pluto asked worried.  
  
"With the others." I replied.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Were are you?" Todd yelled running off toward their rooms.  
  
"Todd wait!" Neptune yelled as she ran after him.  
  
  
  
I looked down. I was in the air. So were T.J., Todd, Saturn, and Jupiter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is happing?" Tuxedo Jessi started to ask but I was than in a forest.  
  
"Now where am I?" I asked myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
As it turned out Sailor Draco was the one who came back. She had sent us across the planet. We now had to find each other and our parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. Now it's my turn to tell the story. My name is Jania and I'm Sailor Jupiter. I have brown hair that goes all the way to my feet. I have to keep it in a braid. I have brown eyes unlike my mom's. Lita, the first Sailor Jupiter, is my mom. I'm an only child well… I used to be an only child but now I might have a sister or a brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello!" I yelled, "is anyone there?"  
  
  
  
I was alone in a bank of clouds. I started walking. I couldn't see were I was going. I just kept on walking when I stepped on something or should I say someone.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" the person yelled getting up.  
  
  
  
I jumped back and nearly fall on my butt. I looked at the person and than jumped for joy. It was Sailor Mercury!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay my turn to take up were Sailor Jupiter left off. I'm Sailor Mercury or Sarah. I look like my mom but I have gray hair instead of blue. I have gray eyes too. I'm smart like both my parents and I'm an only child. My mom is Amy and my dad is Greg.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should watch were you are going." I said getting mad at Jupiter.  
  
"Sorry." Jupiter said for the third time.  
  
"Oh well. Do you know where we are?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Sorry." She said looking around.  
  
"Well let's go this way then." I said walking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jupiter followed behind me. The clouds swilled around us. A monster appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi there my little ones." It said.  
  
  
  
The clouds started to boll around us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've never used my powers before, but here goes. Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled as a lightning bolt just went through the clouds.  
  
"No!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Let me try. Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" I yelled as the clouds froze.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter tried again.  
  
  
  
It went through the clouds and through the monster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm gone." The monster yelled leaving us alone.  
  
"What is going to happen now?" Jupiter asked as we fell through the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm Julie or Sailor Mars. I have brown hair with orange strips in it. My eyes match the color of the strips. I'm a twin. Todd is my twin brother. We, like our mom, have a power that let's us sense evil. Our mom is Rei. Our dad is Chad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was alone in an ice storm. In the dark.  
  
"Well I guess I can try my powers. Fire Soul!" I said as fire shot from my fingers.  
  
"Cool!" I shouted.  
  
  
  
It made it so I could see was I was going. I saw a person on the ground. I ran up to them. It was Sailor Venus!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello! I'm Sailor Venus. Echo is my name. I have white hair. Yes it is white and I was born with it that way. I did dye the blue- green strips it in. my eyes are the same blue-green. I'm an only child. My mom is Mina. My dad was Alan. But now he is dead. He passed away when I was 5. My mom loved my dad a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ECHO!" a voice, yelled in my ear.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled as I sat up.  
  
"You're awake." Mars said.  
  
"You didn't have to yell my ears off." I said as I got to my feet.  
  
"It won't help you that you are awake." A voice said.  
  
  
  
We looked, a monster was standing right next to us.  
  
  
  
"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled.  
  
  
  
The monster just stepped a side.  
  
  
  
"Let me try. Venus Love Me Chain!" I yelled as a rope made of hearts wrapped around the monster.  
  
'Now Sailor Mars!" I yelled as it started to pull me across the ground.  
  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" Mars yelled as a bird flew toward the monster.  
  
"Yes!" we yelled just before we were swept away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like this." I said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay first you need to know who I am. I'm Sailor Saturn. You don't need to know my real name. I'm one of the Outer Sailor Scouts. I have black hair that is a little above my shoulders. My eyes are a little bit of purple and a little bit of black. I'm way younger than the others Outer Scouts are. I have been reborn once before and I have the power to destroy a planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was lost in what looked like a city. Well what was left of a city? It looked sad. I heard sounds coming from around a corner. The sounds were getting closer. A person ran around the corner and headed for me. Behind them was a thing. I looked at the person. It was Tuxedo Jessi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A monster was chasing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm Tuxedo Jessi or Jessi. My hair is brown-red and my eyes are brown. My dad is Sammy, Queen Serena's little brother. So Rinie is my cousin. I don't have a mother. I mean I did at one point in time, but I don't now. My dad is the coolest, but he is not always home to be with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted over my shoulder.  
  
  
  
I turned to see were I was going. I saw a person ahead of me. The person was holding a staff that looked like a can opener. (That's the only way I can say what it looks like.) I ran by the person. It was Sailor Saturn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Silence Wall!" she yelled.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled to her.  
  
"Your rose!" she yelled back.  
  
"Rose Power Strike!" I yelled throwing one of my roses.  
  
"Ahh!" it yelled as we disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom! Dad!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm Sailor Chibi Moon. I was named after my mom, Serena, but people call me Rinie or Small Lady. I have pink hair that is kept like my mom's. I have red eyes. I'm an only child. My parents are not home very much, but I do get to see them more than my cousin, Jessi, gets to see her dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled again.  
  
  
  
I was in a forest alone. What was I going to do? I walked forward. I herded a noise behind me. I turned around. That was a mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled as I took off.  
  
  
  
I saw a person running next to me. It was Stella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay my turn. Finally. Okay I'm Stella or Sailor Kitty. Okay now you need to know some stuff. One I'm a cat not a human. Two I have powers that my sister or my parents don't have. When I'm a cat I'm navy blue and have red eyes. When I'm human I have blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was running through a forest. A monster was behind me. Man what was I going to do?  
  
  
  
"Help!" I screamed as I ran.  
  
"Ahh!" someone yelled.  
  
  
  
I looked next to me and saw Sailor Chibi Moon. I stopped. The monster nearly ran me over.  
  
  
  
"Moon Paw Rope!" I yelled wrapping up the monster.  
  
"Sugar Pink Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled using her wand.  
  
  
  
The thing died and than we were back in Crystal Tokyo. 


	2. What was going On?

What was Going on?!  
  
  
  
  
  
We were back home.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" voices yelled form above us.  
  
We looked. It was our friends, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Saturn, and T.J. They fall right in front of us.  
  
  
  
"What happen to the city?" Mercury asked as she looked around.  
  
"Oh no!' Chibi Moon said putting her hands to her face.  
  
The city looked dead. We took off toward the palace.  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Chibi Moon yelled as we ran in to the throne room.  
  
No one was there.  
  
  
  
"Mercury! You and Sailor Kitty go to the control room. Tuxedo Jessi you stay here with Sailor Chibi Moon. The rest of us will look around the palace." Saturn said taking charge.  
  
  
  
We took off toward were we were going to.  
  
  
  
"We'll find them." I heard T.J tell Chibi Moon.  
  
  
  
I followed Mercury to the control room.  
  
  
  
"Darien!" I yelled as Mercury went to the computer.  
  
"He's not here. No one is here." A voice said.  
  
  
  
I turned and looked.  
  
  
  
"No." I said taking a step back.  
  
"Oh yes." She said.  
  
"No. You are good. Good!" I said.  
  
"What did you do with them?" Mercury asked.  
  
"They are under my spell." She said.  
  
"No." I said under my breath.  
  
"Yes including your parents Sailor Kitty." She said.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury said.  
  
  
  
She disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. No." I said to myself.  
  
"Stella?" Mercury asked putting her arm around me.  
  
"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone heard my screams. They call came running. Tuxedo Jessi was the fist to get there. She looked around. I was in a corner hugging my knees to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" T.J asked Mercury while Jupiter came over to see what was wrong with me.  
  
"Some girl was here. Our families are under her spell." Mercury said.  
  
"What?" was what was yelled.  
  
"But I don't have a family." Saturn said.  
  
"But you do Saturn. We and the Outer are your family." Mars said.  
  
"No she can't be evil. She can't." I said to no one but my self. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Who can't be evil?" Venus said.  
  
"Laurel." I said.  
  
"No! That can't be right." T.J said.  
  
"Who is Laurel?" Chibi Moon said.  
  
"She's an evil scout. A person named Radon created her. Her scout name is Sailor Draco." T.J said.  
  
"We defeated her and Radon. She had been brainwashed, but we fixed that. Or we thought we did." I said as Jupiter helped me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercury was working on the computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys I found out why the crystal's not working. It's gone." She said.  
  
"What?" Chibi Moon said.  
  
  
  
Just than a picture came on the screen.  
  
  
  
"Small Lady!" there was two people on the screen now.  
  
"Neptune! Pluto!" Saturn said.  
  
"Where are you?" Venus asked.  
  
"We're at the door of time. We can't go through the door and we can't get back earthier." Neptune said.  
  
"Why can't you get back?" Mercury said.  
  
"Where are our parents?" T.J asked.  
  
"One at a time. My Time Staff is somewhere in the palace. And your parent s are all over the earth." Pluto said.  
  
"So if we find the staff you can come back and help us." Jupiter said.  
  
"No. Even then we can't get back." Pluto said shaking her head.  
  
"O-Kay." I said.  
  
"What happen here?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sailor Draco attacked the palace while you were swimming. Julie and Todd knew that. When we got there the Queen and her scouts were already gone. The King and your fathers disappeared right before us. Luna and Artemis were gone as while. Diana was running around sacred till Sailor Uranus picked her up. But than Sailor Draco found her way to the room with the Crystal. She took it from it's box. Sailor Uranus got there right after she took it. Sailor Draco made Sailor Uranus disappear than with Diana. We would have been next if I didn't throw the Time Staff at her. But before I did throw it at her I sent Sailor Neptune to the door. I used the power I had stored to get myself here. But I don't have any power to get back. So Sailor Draco did some thing with it and she took the Crystal," Sailor Pluto said telling them what had happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The picture changed than. It was Sailor Draco.  
  
  
  
"You!" Sailor Jupiter said getting mad.  
  
"Here is the first clue. It's a haven on Earth even when the mountains burn. That is where you will find your parents Sailor Mars." Draco said with a laugh and than she disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Okay. We need to find the Time Staff and put it in a safe place." Venus said.  
  
"We need to find my parents." Mars said softly.  
  
"And I know where they are too." I said putting my hand on Mars's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
  
  
"Where?" Tuxedo Jessi asked.  
  
"Hawaii." I said. 


End file.
